Undercover Threats
by kateandharvey
Summary: Olivia startling packages in the mail, so Cragen sends her and Elliot away to Ohio for safety purposes. The only catch? They have to pretend to be married.
1. Chapter 1

**(A\N) This story is not to offend anyone living in Lima, Ohio nor is it to offend anyone about anything. This story is for pure fun. **

**Disclaimer: Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler do not belong to me, they are not my property, however this story is. **

Undercover Threats

Chapter 1

It all started with a box of chocolates delivered to the precinct. Not bad, except for the fact it was covered with fake blood, and had a knife stabbed through it. They were sent to Olivia. After 3 days, a package was delivered to her apartment. It contained a dress stained with blood, and dead roses.

After more 'personal' things began to arrive, Cragen suggested that Olivia leave the state with a guard and go with different names. Until the perp was caught, at least. When Olivia denied that idea, Cragen made it an order. As soon as Elliot caught wind of it, he immediately suggested that he be the guard.

Their relationship wasn't very good lately. Elliot was trying too hard, and Olivia was closing him out. She wanted him to ask her what was wrong, but when she said fine, she didn't want him to push, she just wanted him to know.

They were now on their way to Lima, Ohio. They were a married couple. It shouldn't be too bad, but Lima stands for

Lost In Middle America.

"Liv?" Elliot asked, glancing over at her for only a moment, trying to pay attention to the road.

She sighed. "What, Elliot?" She asked sharply.

He glanced at her again, concern seeping into his features. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

He shook his head, "No, you're not. What's wrong?"

He was answered with silence.

"Liv?"

She sighed, but stared straight ahead.

"Liv?"

"What?!" She finally asked.

"What's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?" Elliot was worried.

"I'm trying not to be angry with you, Elliot." She replied.

"Why?" He asked.

She glanced at him, "Because I don't want to start a fight."

"Why?" He asked again.

She sighed. Men. "Because we'll blow our cover. You can't pretend to be a married couple when you're arguing constantly about each other."

Elliot pulled the car into the driveway of 'their' new house. Before she exited the car, he grabbed her hand and looked at her seriously. "I don't ever want to put your life in danger, Liv."

She sighed, "I know, El."

He got that cocky grin, and said, "Aren't we gonna kiss and make up, _Honey_?"

Olivia leaned very close, so their breaths were mingling, and whispered, "Only in your dreams, _Sweetheart_."

When Elliot looked startled, Olivia pulled back and smiled. Then, she got out of the car.

She started unloading their bags from the back of the car, and when he didn't move she stopped and tapped on his window.

"Hey, _babe_. You've got the keys." She smiled as he quickly got out of the car to unlock the front door.

**(A\N): Did you like it? Should I continue? Review, review, review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A\N) I'm giving you two chapters at the same time! Very odd for me, but the last one wasn't very long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elliot Stabler and/or Olivia Benson. **

Undercover Threats

Chapter 2

"Well," Elliot began, looking at Olivia in 'their' living room, "What should we do now?"

Olivia shrugged, "You could make me lunch for getting me into this mess."

Elliot sighed, "How long are you going to hold this against me!?"

"Until you stand up and take responsibility for it!" She replied.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled.

She scoffed, "Oh come on, Elliot! I got those boxes delivered to my apartment, and I told you as my friend, about them. Cragen decided to send me out of the state with a guard, and you just had to volunteer,

didn't you?"

"I didn't trust anyone with the job!"

"Well, you're suffocating me!" Olivia complained.

"I didn't want to lose you!"

They both went silent.

_Ding Dong_

They glanced at each other, and Olivia walked over to the door.

"Check first." Elliot warned her.

She glared at him with a look that said, _I can do it myself._

After looking through the hole, Olivia opened it.

"Hello, I'm Janet. I live just two doors down, in the house with the big pine tree in front. I saw that you and your husband had just moved in, so I baked some cookies, and came on over to introduce my self."

Janet had a large smile on her face. She didn't look threatening. She was about 45, with curly, frizzy red hair. She seemed nice enough.

"Oh! Hello! I'm Olivia Bower, and this is my husband, Elliot." Olivia smiled as Elliot walked over and wrapped his arm around her.

"Please, come in." Elliot invited.

Janet handed Elliot the cookies, and stepped in. "Wow. You have a gorgeous home."

Olivia smiled, sitting down on the couch across from Janet. "Thank you."

"Can I get you something to drink?" Elliot asked.

Janet shook her head. "No, thank you. So, how long have you been married?"

"It's going on three years." Elliot easily told Janet, sliding down to sit next to Olivia.

"Wow." Janet told them, easily surprised. "That's a long time. My husband Paul and I have only been married about a year. Friday, will be the day."

"Congratulations." Elliot told Janet sincerely.

Janet smiled, "Thank you. You know, we're having this big blowout party at our house tomorrow. It's for the Anniversary, but we wanted the actual date to be just for us. You all should come. That way you can meet all of the people in the neighborhood."

Olivia smiled, "We'd love to."

Janet's eyes widened. "That's wonderful! Well, I must be going. I've still got lots of things to do for the party tomorrow." Elliot and Olivia got up to walk Janet to the door.

"My friend Kate with be there with her little ones. Do you two have any little ones?" Before Olivia or Elliot could answer, Janet reached out to pat Olivia's stomach. "Except for this little bread in the oven, I mean."

Olivia looked at Elliot, and Elliot looked at Olivia. Before Olivia could slap Janet, Elliot answered, "No. This will be our first one." He smiled.

"Oh! Wonderful! I expect to be invited to the shower!! See ya'll tomorrow!" She waved, and left with a smile.

After closing the door, Olivia looked at Elliot. "Pregnant? For real?"

"She's insane. You don't look pregnant." Elliot told her.

"Yes, but at the party tomorrow, if the other women are anything like Janet, they're all going to want to touch the 'bread in the oven'."

"So, let them pat your stomach for a while. They'll eventually quit."

"Yes, but they're going to expect my stomach to get bigger!!" Olivia explained.

"Oh." Elliot finally understood, "I'll go call Cragen."

**(A\N) What did ya think? Review, Review, Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) First of all, I want to thank all of you for your reviews, and your subscriptions. I know most of you want to know if Olivia and Elliot are going to become pregnant. I'm sorry, but no. You'll see the solution in this chapter.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned the detectives, I do not own Olivia Benson and/or Elliot Stabler. Nor do I own the empathy belly, or own anything having to do with empathy belly.

Undercover Threats

Chapter 3

"I know, Captain, but what did you want us to do?"

Pause.

"I know."

Pause.

"I know."

Pause.

"Thank you, Captain."

Olivia turned to her husband, "What'd he say?"

Sticking his phone back into his pocket, Elliot told Olivia, "He was irritated, but he's found a solution to the problem."

"Okay...." Olivia waited for the solution.

"He's mailing us an Empathy Belly."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "A what?"

Elliot sighed. "An Empathy Belly. You can buy them online. They're like a body suit, but they come with all kinds of cool features. They simulate all kinds of different symptoms that happen to you when you're pregnant."

"So, you think it'll work?" Olivia asked.

"With all due respect, if Janet's friends are anything like her, I don't think we'll have a problem. You're not wearing it tomorrow

anyway."

"This is true." Olivia smiled. "So, I have a question."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Can we go eat now? It's 5:00." Olivia smiled.

"How's your steak?" Elliot asked Olivia across the small table they were seated at.

She looked up at him, "Good. How's yours?"

Elliot nodded. "Good."

Just then, Olivia quit looking at Elliot and stared straight behind him.

"Liv?" Elliot asked, wondering about her odd behavior.

Her head snapped down. She glanced up at Elliot. "Don't cause a scene, Elliot. Okay?"

"Cause a... What?"

"Livie!" Elliot heard from behind him.

Up to their table walked a man in jeans and a plaid shirt. He was about the size of Elliot, and had blond hair and green eyes.

"Hello, Paul."

_Paul?_ Elliot thought, _She knows this guy?_

Elliot cleared his throat.

"Oh! Paul, I'd like you to meet my husband, Elliot."

Elliot stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you." He lied.

Paul shook his hand, but then turned to Olivia. "Husband? Livie, you've settled down, hmm?"

_Livie?_ Elliot almost barfed.

Olivia sighed. Elliot could tell she was uncomfortable.

"So, how long have you been married?" Paul asked.

"Three years." Olivia answered.

Paul nodded. "My wife and I have been married almost a year. Three years? And no little ones running around?"

"Oh, we've got one on the way as we speak." Elliot supplied.

Paul's eyebrows raised. "Oh! Really?" He looked at Olivia creepily, "Why, Livie, I couldn't even tell."

"Thank you." Olivia spoke quietly.

"Do you live here in Lima?"

"Yes. We just moved in today." Elliot answered.

"Really?" Paul was surprised. "Well, I hate to run, but I must be going. Why don't you stop by my place so we can chat some more, hmm? I live on Wellington Avenue." Olivia and Elliot's hearts sank. "I'm the house with the big pine tree in front, you can't miss it!"

And then, Paul was gone.


End file.
